Medical systems inserted within a body of a patient for the administration and/or removal of fluids from the patient, such as, for example, nasogastric tubing are known in the art. Nasogastric tubing is typically employed in hospitals, nursing homes, care facilities, etc. to remove fluids from the body of the patient, such as, for aspirating fluids from a gastrointestinal tract (GI tract) of the patient or to introduce nutrients, supplements, medicines, etc. to the patient.
In one application, nasogastric tubing aspirates fluid and air to decompress the contents of the patient's stomach to avoid damaging the inner wall, e.g., the gastric mucosa. Nasogastric tubing may also facilitate removal of accumulated fluids, such as blood from the GI tract due to disease, intestinal obstruction, bleeding ulcers, and paralytic ulcers to prevent progressive distension of the GI tract. Progressive distension of the GI tract can lead to shock, visceral injury, and vomiting. Vomit may be aspirated into the respiratory tract and cause asphyxia and pneumonia.
Nasogastric tubes are employed with patients undergoing abdominal surgery to keep the stomach vacant of fluid and postoperatively to prevent complications, such as decreased gastrointestinal function. Such nasogastric tubing advantageously prevents pooling of liquids in the GI tract to facilitate postoperative recovery of digestive function. Nasogastric tubing can also be employed to protect gastric suture lines, prevent and treat paralytic ileus, treat drug overdoses, lavage, as well as treat other conditions affecting the GI tract.
Conventionally, a flexible plastic nasogastric tube is used. The nasogastric tube defines a passageway extending from a proximal end to a distal end. A practitioner introduces the distal end of the nasogastric tube through a nasal canal of a patient via one nostril. The distal end of the tube is advanced through the pharynx and down the esophagus into the GI tract. To ensure the distal end of the tube is properly received within the GI tract, a first x-ray is taken after the distal end of the tube has passed the esophagus/trachea junction and a second x-ray is taken the tube is fully inserted in the GI tract. The need to take multiple x-rays during the insertion of the gastric tube within the GI tract is time consuming and adds to the expense of the procedure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of conventional apparatus using a confirmation device positioned along the tubing of a gastric tubing assembly for providing visual indication to a clinician that the distal end of the gastric tube is properly received within the GI tract of a patient without the need for multiple x-rays.